1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a slim five-in-one memory card adapter, and more particularly to a slim adapter available for use by five different memory cards including SD (Secure Digital) memory cards, MMC (Multi Media Card) memory cards, MMC 4.0 memory cards, RS-MMC (Reduced Size Multi Media Card) memory cards, and RS-MMC 4.0 memory cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various types of memory cards in the market, and new types thereof are unceasingly developed. Different memory cards have their own dimensions and their conducting interface also have different contacts positions. Therefore, different memory cards have their corresponding slot for insertion. In order to facilitate the use of different memory cards, corresponding slots have to be combined in a single slot that is available for use by many memory cards in different specifications.
One of the most common memory cards in the market is SD memory card that has a conducting interface with nine contact pins at the bottom of the front end thereof. Another common memory card is MMC memory card that has a conducting interface with seven contact pins. Besides, RS-MMC memory card completely corresponds to MMC memory card except that RS-MMC memory card is shorter. Moreover, the MMC 4.0 memory card and RS-MMC 4.0 memory card completely correspond to the MMC memory card and the RS-MMC memory card, respectively except that the conducting interfaces of the MMC 4.0 memory card and RS-MMC 4.0 memory card both have 13 contact pins. To design a practical slot shared by five different memory cards requires many studies in the space arrangement. Otherwise, improper combination would result in a complicated structure and require a time-wasted and labor-intensive assembly. At present, a slim five-in-one memory card adapter does not exist in the market yet.
The applicant of the invention has disclosed a “Multipurpose Memory Card Adapter” (U.S. application Ser. No. 11/088,729 and TW 93210716) including a base and a cover. Meanwhile, contact fingers with different length are attached to the internal side, the external side, and the top side of the memory card adapter, thereby resulting in a complicated fabrication process. In addition, the dimensions cannot be minimized to fulfill the compact requirement of the digital products. Furthermore, this configuration is unfavorable for the design of the space arrangement. Therefore, it still leaves much to be desired.